Mixed Mistake
by RacerSkank
Summary: Kiana Tran has a big problem and it isn't something she can get rid of. But it isn't just up to her...it's Dom's decision too
1. News

The hot summer heat was still felt off the pavement even long after the sun had set. The cars were lined up waiting with anticipation of Team Torretto's arrival. Among these people was Kiana Tran. She sat quietly among the loud music and festive people. She did not smile. She was not dressed up, in fact. all she wore was blue jeans and a wife beater. He brother was Lance Tran and he refused to let her body be shown around. Her waist length hair was pulled up in a messy bun and her had rested on the one thing that had become a heated argument in the Tran family, her swollen tummy...that was the reason she was here to quietly alert the father to his child existance without being followed like she was at home.

Dom smiled to himself as he pulled up to the road lined with racers. It would be a good night for him as always. He threw a glance over at Letty who was sulking in the passenger seat. "Look Letty I swear to you I'll have your car ready for the next race just deal for tonight." Dom said with mild annoyance

"Whatever Dom" Letty said and rolled down her window as they rolled up and Dom pulled his car into park than shut it off. Soon the rest of the crew had rolled in and parked. Mia in particular noticed Letty's mood.

"What's wrong Letty?" she asked quietly so Dom wouldn't notice but he did. Before Letty could even answer Dom pulled Letty to him kissing her softly and slid his car keys into her hand. He pulled away from the kiss and looked her in the eyes.

"Tonight you drive her, no arguments."

Kiana felt almost a slap across her face as she watched him kiss Letty. She shook her head knowing this was her own fault and Dom owed her nothing. No one owed her anything and that was ok. She would make it through this life on her own. Her hand slid to her stomach and she felt her breath catch in her throat as she knew it was no longer just her. It was also her unborn child and that was why she was here.

Letty smiled and nodded to Dom "you are the best." And with that she got out of the passengers seat and walked over to the driver's side. Dom got out, there lips brushing one last time before letty got in the car and headed toward the starting line. Dom watched her go finally he looked away to see a familiar face. A very pretty familiar face.

"Dom?"Kiana asked even though she knew very well who it was. Dom ran a hand over his bald head and licked his lips not being able to help checking her out.

"I remember you Kiana. I remember you well." He said continuing to check her out. Memories of the night they'd spent together playing in his mind. He noticed her blush but still not smile. "What Kiana no smile for me? Last I remember you smiled around me." He grew worried when with his words her non smile formed into a frown. Kiana let it all out in one breath.

"Dom I am pregnant and it is without a doubt yours. I want nothing from you. Only what you want to give your child. I don't need pity or money. I need nothing from you or anyone else but I mean shit Dom my child needs to know his father. Don't answer me now. Think on it." With that Kiana pressed her phone number and address into his hand and turned walking away leaving him stunned.


	2. Almost a hand to hold

Kiana turned around holding back tears.

_What was I thinking? Dom was a one night stand…he probably won't even believe its his kid._

Kiana was snapped from her thoughts by Johnny's voice. "Kiana, baby whats a sexy girl like you doing filling those pretty eyes of yours with tears?" Kiana's response was to cough in surprise.

" Ok Johnny first thing…ewwww! You're my cousin! Second get a step closer to me and I'll tell Lance you were all over me." Johnny gave a cocky laugh and pulled her to him.

" Its your word over mine" Kiana tried pushing away from him only to have Johnny slide his hand down to her ass.

" Johnny you're my cousin stop!" Kiana whimpered being afraid of where he was going with all of this.

" Yeah Johnny listen to the girl before I make you." A gravely voice interrupted. Knowing the voice Johnny pushed Kiana away making her fall and faced his interruption.

" Dominic Torretto, you dare even speak to me and my family? I suggest you go away and mind your own business before you get involved in things you know nothing about." Dom responded by landing his fist once, hard into Johnnys head knocking him out cold. He shook his head in disgust at the pile of crap before him and than turned and helped Kiana up to her feet. His hand stopped for a moment on her stomach and he looked into her eyes. Kiana could only blush and look away. Dom laughed and made her look towards him being inches away from her face. He quietly whispered.

" The time for us being shy is done. What I need to know is if that child could possibly be anyone elses ?" Kiana shook her head before getting up the courage to whisper back to him.

" It has to be yours the only other guy I slept with was over a year ago." A small blush appeared on her face as she confessed this.

" And Dom? My family gave me a week to tell them who the father is or I am out on my own…Not that I am putting it on you, but its your decision if I tell them its you or not…I can make it on my own, don't worry about that…I just need to know if you are willing to accept this child into your life." Dom looked away running a hand over his blad head and than after a deep breath turned back to her to answer. Unfortunately he didn't get the chance to say anything.

" Dominic get away from my sister now!" Lance broke in shoving himself between Dom and Kiana, Lance joining him only seconds later looking still dazed from Dom's killer punch. Dom's face was getting red and he looked very angry.

" He's trying to get in your sisters pants." Johnny accused angry at the fact that Dom had gotten in the way of what he wanted.

" Is this true Torretto?" Lance asked only to be interrupted by Dom getting a hand to the back of his head. Dom spun around looking ready to explode to see Letty very upset.

" Dom what is this I hear about you all over this slut? You best have an explanation!" Letty yelled before going off into a rage of her own completely in spanish.

"ENOUGH!" Dom yelled pushing past all of them before getting in his car and driving away tires squealing.

Top of Form


End file.
